First Lucernian-Goblin War
The First Lucernian-Goblin War was a massive conflict fought between the Dwarves of the Lucernian Mountains against the Goblin King Jarsnik and his army supported silently by the Unsoligiath Empire. The conflict itself would end with the Third Battle of Karak Mulgar and with the near collapse of the hold it was the Goblins that withdrew to regather there strength for their final push, but while this was happening events in the Valley of Lucerne were changing things as the Dragon Quest of William Lovie I. had brought the humans of the Valley to a different level of power then was deemed they had before. The Two Goblin Chiefs Jarsnik, and Krask would enter the region with their armies and after gaining assistance from their Mordor allies they were able to break through the Lorderon crossing and entered the Riverlands where the two chiefs would split themselves with jarsnik going towards Karak Ghuldrun, and Krask going towards Thtaig Hormak. Background Prelude The Ignored Invasion The Two Goblin Chiefs Jarsnik, and Krask would enter the region with their armies and after gaining assistance from their Mordor allies they were able to break through the Lorderon crossing and entered the Riverlands where the two chiefs would split themselves with jarsnik going towards Karak Ghuldrun, and Krask going towards Thtaig Hormak. Fall of Karak Ghuldrun Fall of Thaig Hormak The Noose Closes Death of Fundin The peaceful existence in the Dwarven realms of Karak Izor, and Karak Matron would end the moment Fundin the clan leader of Clan Durin was killed by a goblin archer. The eastern parts of the Lucernian Mountains had become known for being dangerous for Dwarven travelers but the minerals of the area still attracted the more daring of the Dwarven leadership, and miners. Fundin was one of these more adventurous Dwarves and he wanted the Gromil that was present in the east, and to get it he took a large force from his Thaig of Moria and moved against the eastern mines of which the Dwarves were ignoring had not been heard of for some time. While traveling in the eastern mines Fundin was ambushed alongside much of his company by a massive force of Goblins and the few that survived spoke of the Goblins being in their thousands. Before the death of Balin it was believed by most of the Dwarves that their holds were impenetrable, and thus their was a great deal of arrogance within their ranks. When the leadership of Karak Izor contemplated the death of Balin they preapred to move against the encroachment of the Goblins but they didn't understand that the Goblins had already become more then they could handle. Aftermath Main Article : Driving Tide The conflict itself would end with the Third Battle of Karak Mulgar and with the near collapse of the hold it was the Goblins that withdrew to regather there strength for their final push, but while this was happening events in the Valley of Lucerne were changing things as the Dragon Quest of William Lovie I. had brought the humans of the Valley to a different level of power then was deemed they had before. Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe